


The Time Magnus Bit Alec On The Neck

by gaydemonium



Category: Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Malec Smut, Neck fetish, alec has the perfect neck for biting, deflect rune, deflect rune fetish, magnus has a biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydemonium/pseuds/gaydemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane has a biting kink and Alec's neck is driving him insane.</p><p>And Alec lets him bite him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Magnus Bit Alec On The Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Been dying to write this for the longest. I share a neck fetish so I can relate

Magnus Bane never talked about his kinks. He talked about pretty much everything else; his love for fine dining, wine tasting, his love for fashion, the sport of bowling. Everything except his kinks. He wasn't exactly sure why. It wasn't as if he was embarrassed by them, because he wasn't by any means whatsoever. It was just one of those topics he shied away from. 

One of his biggest kinks was biting, especially one's neck. When he was with Camille, he avoided letting Camille bite him (for obvious reasons) which was one of the many reasons why they didn't really work out too well. Alec, on the other hand, was a different story. 

He had a deliciously long neck that was made for sucking and nibbling on. It also didn't help that his Deflect rune stood out against his pale skin. Magnus loved this rune. Whoever drew it on must've drew it on with such precision and carefulness that Magnus wanted to find this person and hug them tightly and thank them for drawing this beautiful rune on such a beautiful neck. 

Of course Alec didn't know about Magnus' little kink or fetish. Magnus made sure of that. Alec was a pure little puppy who knew nothing of the world of intimacy or late night naughty sessions. He knew how to make out. That much he knew. But as far as anything involving second base, Magnus knew that his beautiful boy was clueless. 

As far as Magnus was concerned, that rune was just begging to be touched. There were times when he was sitting close to Alec and Alec would turn his head a certain a certain way and the rune would just be there and Magnus had to use every fibre in his body to overcome the desire to just lightly stroke it with a finger. 

Alec was at a meeting in Idris tonight. The Clave had called upon him to discuss some important matter that Magnus genuinely had no interest in. He missed Alec. He was always so busy these days that neither of them had time to sit down and have a proper date. Hopefully tonight that will change. 

Alec appeared in the doorway of the bedroom, eyes tired and hair a mess (which wasn't unusual). He collapsed on the bed beside Magnus, head leaning of the edge of the bed. "I. Am. Exhausted."

"Rough day?" Magnus set down his Interior Decorator magazine and took off his glasses. 

"That's an understatement. Trying to talk to the Clave is like talking to a brick wall. You get nowhere. You say something but it doesn't get heard. It's irritating. They kicked Izzy out because she yelled at them."

Magnus snorted. "I can see that happening. But then again she wants to be heard. She has a voice. And ideas. She isn't afraid to state them."

Alec glanced up at him. "Are you saying  I don't?"

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying. You need to speak up. Not just in volume but in confidence. Let yourself be heard, Alec. You're a natural born leader. It's time others see what I see."

Alec rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against the bed, the rune sticking out even more under the lighting of the room. 

Magnus bit his lip. The rune was driving him insane. Alec's entire being was driving him insane. The way Alec had his head angled on the bed accentuated the curve of his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, and the Deflect rune stretching and contracting each time Alec moved his neck. 

"Stop," Magnus whispered under his breath. "Just stop it."

Alec perked up. "What?"

Magnus couldn't take it anymore. Getting on his knees, he crawled over to where Alec lay in the bed and straddled the Shadowhunter's lap, a knee on either side of his hips. Magnus felt a sudden thrill of excitement rush through him as he looked down at a very surprised Alec Lightwood, whose eyes were now replaced with shock with a hint of "hell yes finally". 

"M-Magnus? What are you doing?" Alec croaked. 

"Listen up. Your neck has been driving me insane since the day we met. Okay? Especially that damn Deflect rune. I've been wanting to bite it for the longest time. Bite it. Suck on it. Lick it. Whatever I feel like doing at the time. So if it's completely okay with you, I'd like to have my way with it."

Alec inhaled sharply before nodded. "Okay. Will it hurt?"

"I won't hurt you. I promise," Magnus leaned down, looking into Alec's eyes to lock in that promise before placing his lips on the side of his boyfriend's neck and sucking lightly. 

Alec's body immediately responded by arching up and tilting his head back even more so Magnus had better access to it. He moaned lightly and sighed in Magnus' ear; something that the warlock thought he'd never hear Alec do. 

"Are you okay?" Magnus whispered against Alec skin. 

"Oh. Good, I'm yes-I mean yes. I'm good."

Magnus smirked. "I'm going to try something. See how you respond. It won't hurt. Trust me."

Alec nodded. "I do."

Magnus let his tongue gently traveller the rune on Alec's neck. His inner consciousness was screaming in a falsetto as he traced the rune with the tip of his tongue. He was pleased to hear Alec moan again, but what made him more pleased was when he felt goosebumps rise from the Shadowhunter's skin. 

When Alec finally went limp underneath him, Magnus went for the kill (so to speak). He sucked and licked Alec's neck to the point where a black bruise was beginning to form just off to the side of the rune, just visible near his collarbone. The heat radiating from Alec's skin was burning through his clothes and scorching Magnus to the touch. To finish it all off, Magnus bit Alec on the throat for fun. Alec yelped but groaned in pleasure as Magnus pulled away. 

"There. Weeks upon weeks of my greatest fantasies are finally lived. Do you realize how long I've been waiting to do that?" Magnus collapsed next to Alec in the same position. They both stared up at the ceiling; Alec's breathing was harsh but full of exhilaration. 

"Wow. Was that second base?" Alec breathed while chuckling at the same time. 

"Er.....not exactly. That was just something I needed to get out of my system." Magnus sat up and rolled onto his stomach. "Is there anything that you want to get out of your system?"

Alec paused.  "Actually. Yeah. There is. But it requires you to get in the same position I was just in."

Magnus smirked. "Oh? And whatever shall you do with me?"

It was Alec's turn to smirk. "Return the favour."

Magnus shivered in anticipation. "I can't wait to see what you have planned, Alexander. If you do a well enough job, I might even teach how to perform a handjob."

"Is that where you massage another person's hand?"

"......sure. That's exactly what a handjob is."

Alec beamed. "That shouldn't be too hard then. Now lie back. Let me bite your neck too....." He leaned in and breathed into Magnus' ear. "You're not the only one with a neck fetish."


End file.
